Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Stories Wooden Remake
Here is Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's seventh Thomas VHS/DVD wooden remake. Cast Intro *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Tired Thomas (Tired Thomas 5 Car Pack) *Annie and Clarabel *Bertie *Mrs. Kyndley *The Storyteller *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Edward *Henry *Sad Henry (Come Out, Henry!) *Gordon *James *Tired James (James Goes Buzz, Buzz) *Percy *Tired Percy (Hard At Work Percy) *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas *Annie and Clarabel *Express Coaches *Branchline Coaches *Old Slow Coach *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Sir Topham Hatt Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Thomas *Edward *Bertie *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *Jem Cole *The Barber *Express Coaches Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Thomas *Percy *Harold *Toby *Henry *Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Express Coaches *Breakdown Train Nameplates *Duck *Devious Diesel *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Breakdown Train Nameplates *Duck *Devious Diesel *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *BoCo *Bill and Ben *Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches *Cabooses *Tired Edward (Edward the Great) Ending Sequence *Thomas Transcript Intro *(Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan Productions Logo appears) *(Thomas puffs past a windmill, hauling Annie and Clarabel, and runs underneath 'Thomas and Friends Logo', and passes 'Based on The Railway Series' by The Reverend Wilbert Awdry) *(Thomas puffs underneath a bridge and the logo 'Thomas and Bertie's Great Race and Other Stories') *(Thomas arrives at Elsbridge station, passing 'Narrated By George Carlin, and stops at the station, standing next to 'Directed By David Mitton') Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Narrator: Thomas was waiting at the junction when a bus arrived. *Thomas: Hello. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Who are you? *Bertie: I'm Bertie. Who are you? *Thomas: I'm Thomas. I run this branch line. *Bertie: So you're Thomas. Ah, I remembered now. You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Terence the Tractor pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today. *Thomas: Help me? *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I can go faster than you. *Bertie: You can't. *Narrator: Said Bertie. *Thomas: I can. *Narrator: Huffed Thomas. *Bertie: I'll race you! *Narrator: Said Bertie. Their drivers agreed for the race going ahead. The stationmaster said... *Stationmaster: Are you ready? Go! (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Bertie set off from the junction at a high racing speed) *Narrator: Thomas never could go fast at first and Bertie drew in front. *Annie and Clarabel: Why don't you go fast, why don't you go fast? *Narrator: Called Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: Wait and see, wait and see. *Narrator: Hissed Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: He's a long way ahead. *Narrator: They wailed. But Thomas didn't mind. He remembered the level crossing. There was Bertie fuming at the gates while they sail gaily through. *Thomas: Goodbye, Bertie! *Narrator: Called Thomas. After that the road left the railway so that they couldn't see Bertie. Then, they had to stop at the station to let off passengers. (Thomas arrives at Dryaw station to drop of the passengers and sets off once again) *Thomas: Peep peep! Quicky please! *Narrator: Called Thomas and off they went again. *Thomas: Come along, come along. *Narrator: Sang Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: We're coming along, we're coming along. *Narrator: Sang Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (passes Arsedale station on Toby's branchline, which is not introduced yet) *Narrator: Panted Thomas, then he looked ahead. There was Bertie tooting triumphly on his horn. *Thomas: Oh deary me, oh deary me! *Narrator: Groaned Thomas. *Driver: Steady, Thomas. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We'll beat Bertie yet. *Annie and Clarabel: We'll be Bertie yet, we'll beat Bertie yet. *Narrator: Echoed Annie and Clarabel. *Thomas: We'll do it, we'll do it. *Narrator: Panted Thomas. *Thomas: Oh bother! There's the station. (pulls into Elsbridge station) *Narrator: Then he heard Bertie. *Bertie: Goodbye, Thomas. You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We buses have to work here you know. Goodbye. *Thomas: Oh dear. *Narrator: Thought Thomas. *Thomas: We've lost. *Narrator: But he felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. (Thomas takes on more water and sets off once agian) *Thomas: Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off! *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient... *Bertie: Honk honk! *Narrator: There was Bertie waiting at the traffic lights. he started with a roar and chased on after Thomas once again. Now Thomas reached his full speed. Bertie tried hard but Thomas was too fast. Whistling triumphantly he plunged into the tunnel leaving Bertie toiling far behind. *Thomas: We've done it, we've done it! (pulls into Ffarquhar station) *Narrator: Panted Thomas. *Annie and Clarabel: We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray! *Narrator: Annie and Clarabel as they whooshed into the last station. Everyone was there to celebrate Thomas' victory. But they gave Bertie a big welcome too. *Bertie: Well done, Thomas. (arrives) *Narrator: Said Bertie. *Bertie: That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, i should have to grow wings and be an airplane. *Narrator: They now keep each other very busy. They often talked about their race, but Bertie's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in the frying pan, and Sir Topham Hatt has warned Thomas not to race at dangerous speeds. So although, between you and me, they would like to have another race. I don't think they ever will, do you? (Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Bertie set off both together) Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Narrator: Henry, James, and Gordon were miserable. (a sad Henry, a tired James, and a grumpy Gordon are in the sheds) They had been shut up for several days for being naughty, and long to be let out again. At last, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: I hope you are sorry. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: And that you understand that every job on the railway is important. We have a new tank engine called Percy who helps pull coaches and Thomas and Edward had worked the main line nicely, but I will let you now if you promise to work hard. *Gordon: Yes sir. *Narrator: Said the three engines. *James: We will. *Sir Topham Hatt: That's right, but please remember that this no shunting nonsense must stop. *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt then told Percy, Edward and Thomas that they can go and play on a branch line for a few days, and they ran off happily to find Annie and Clarabel at the junction. (Percy, Edward, and Thomas set off to Knapford station) The two coaches were very pleased to see Thomas again. (Thomas collects Annie and Clarabel while Percy and Edward shunt some freight cars together) Edward and Percy played with the freight cars. *Cars: Stop, stop, stop! *Narrator: Screamed the cars as they pushed them to their proper sidings. But the two engines laughed and went on shunting till the cars were tightling arranged. (Thomas departs for his branchline) Next, Edward took some empty cars from the quarry. (Edward passes with six cars to the quarry) Percy was left alone. He didn't mind that a bit. He liked watching trains and being cheeky to the other engines. *Percy: Hurry, hurry, hurry! (as Henry passes by, hauling his red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) *Narrator: He would call, and they got very cross. (Percy shunts a few cars into a siding and leaves them and heads back to Wellsworth station to be switched to go back to the yard) After a great deal of shunting, Percy was waiting for the signalman to set the switch so that he could get back to the yard. Percy was being rather careless and not paying attention. Edward had warned Percy. *Edward: Be careful on the main line. Whistle to the signalman that you are there. *Narrator: But Percy didn't remember to whistle, and so the busy signalman forgot him. Percy waited and waited. The switch were still against him so he couldn't move. Then, he looked along the main line. *Percy: Peep, peep! (sees Gordon, pulling his red and yellow Express coach, red and white Knapford Express coach, and red Express coach, heading toward him on the same track) *Narrator: He whistled in horror, for rushing straight toward him was Gordon with the express. *Gordon: Oh! *Narrator: Groaned Gordon. *Gordon: Get out of my way! (stops just in time) *Narrator: Percy opened his eyes. Gordon had stopped with Percy's buffers a few inches from his own. But Percy had began to move. *Narrator: I won't stay here, I'll run away! (flees in fright) *Narrator: He puffed. He ran straight through Edward's station, and was so frightened that he ran right up Gordon's hill without stopping. After that, he was tired, but he couldn't stop. He had no driver to shut off steam and applied his brakes. *Percy: I want to stop! I want to stop! *Narrator: He puffed. The man in the signalbox saw Percy was in trouble, so he kindly set the switch. Percy puffed wearly onto a nice empty siding, ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he went. (Percy arrives on a siding in a big bank of earth) *Percy: I want to stop, I want to stop! I have stopped! *Narrator: He puffed thankfully. *Workmen: Never mind, Percy. *Narrator: Said the workmen as they dug him out. *Workmen: You shall have some drink and some coal and then you feel better. *Narrator: Presently, Gordon arrived. (Gordon arrives and pulls Percy out from the bank) *Gordon: Well done, Percy. You started so quickly that you stopped the nasty accident. *Percy: I'm sorry I was cheeky. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Gordon: You were clever to stop. *Narrator: Replied Gordon. Then Gordon helped pulled Percy out from the bank. (as Percy shunts Stephen's two blue coaches, Gordon sets off, pulling his red and yellow Express coach, red and white Knapford Express coach, and red Express coach) The two engines are now good friends, but Percy is always most careful that he goes out on the main line. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Narrator: One morning, Edward was waiting to pick up passengers from Thomas' train. (Edward, at the station, hauling two red and yellow Express coaches) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! We're late. Where is Thomas? He dosen't usally make us late. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Oh dear. What can the matter be? *Narrator:﻿ Sang the fireman. *Edward's Fireman (singing): Johnny so long at... *Edward's Driver: Never you mind about Johnny! *Narrator: Laughed the driver. *Edward's Driver: Just you climb up the cab and look for Thomas. (The fireman climbs up Edward's cab) Can you see him? *Edward's Fireman: No. *Narrator: Replied the fireman. *Edward's Fireman: There's Bertie Bus in a terroring hurry. No need to bother with him though. Likely, he's on a coach tour or something. (The fireman climbs back into Edward's cab) *Narrator: He clambered down. (Edward's whistle blows as he leaves) *(Bertie's horn honks) *Bertie: Stop, stop! I've got Thomas' passengers. *Narrator: Wailed Bertie roaring up to the gates. It was no good. Edward was gone. *Bertie: Bother. *Narrator: Said Bertie. *Bertie: Bother Thomas' fireman not coming to work today. Why did I promise to help the passengers catch the train? (Edward disappeared in the distance as his whistle blows and Bertie starts moving) *Bertie's Driver: That will do, Bertie. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Bertie's Driver: A promise is a promise and we must keep it. (Bertie's horn honks as he moves on) *Bertie: I'll catch Edward or bust. *Narrator: Said Bertie. (Bertie keeps looking for Edward) *Bertie: Oh, my gears and axels. *Narrator: He groaned, towaring up the hill. *Bertie: I'll never be the same bus again. Hooray, hooray. I see him. *Narrator: Cheered Bertie as he reached the top. *Bertie: Oh, no. Edward's at the station. (He stops) No, he stopped at a crossing. Hooray, hooray. (He keeps going) *Narrator: Bertie toward down the hill. *Passengers: Well done, Bertie. *Narrator: Shouted his passengers. *Passengers: Go it. (Edward leaves) *Narrator: Bertie skiddered into the yard. *Bertie: Wait, wait. *Narrator: Cried Bertie. (He stops at the gates) He was just in time to see Edward puff away. *Bertie: I'm sorry. *Narrator: Said Bertie. (everyone was out) *Passengers: Never mind. *Narrator: Said the passengers. *Passengers: After him, quickly. Third time lucky, you know. Do you think we'll catch him at the next station, Driver? *Bertie's Driver: There's a good chance. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Bertie's Driver: Our road keeps close to the line and we can climb hills better than Edward. I'll just make sure. (His head turns to the right) *Narrator: He spoke to the stationmaster. Bertie and the passengers waited impatiently. *Bertie's Driver: Yes. We'll do it this time. *Narrator: Said the driver. (Everyone is back in) *Passengers: Hooray. *Narrator: Called the passengers as Bertie chased after Edward once more. (Bertie's horn honks as he continues on) *(Edward puffs over the bridge, while Bertie rolls under) *Coaches: This hill is too steep, this hill is too steep. *Narrator: Grumbled the coaches as Edward snorted in front. *(Edward finally makes it) *Narrator: They reached the top at last and ran smoothly into the station. (Edward's whistle blows and stops at the station) *Edward: PEEP! PEEP! *Narrator: Whistled Edward. *Edward: Get in quickly, please. (The conductor blows his whistle) *Narrator: The conductor blew the whistle and Edward's driver looked back. But the flag didn't wave. (Bertie's horn honks) Then he heard Bertie. Everything seemed to happen at once. And the stationmaster told the conductor and driver what had happened. *Edward: I'm sorry about the chase, Bertie. *Narrator: Said Edward. (Bertie pants) *Bertie: My fault. *Narrator: Replied Bertie. (Bertie continues panting) *Bertie: Late at junctions. You didn't know about Thomas' passengers. (Edward's whistle blows and everyone was on board) *Edward: Peep, peep. Goodbye, Bertie. We're off. *Narrator: Whistled Edward. (he leaves) *Passengers: Three cheers for Bertie. *Narrator: Called the passengers. (Back backs up) Bertie raced back to tell Thomas that all was well. (Bertie's horn honks and goes to find Thomas) *(Bertie's horn honks once again and stops) *Thomas: Thank you, Bertie for keeping your promise. *Narrator: Said Thomas. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Narrator: Percy worked hard at the new harbour. (Percy brings in six freight cars past Toby, Henrietta, and the three boxvans and a caboose, before Toby, Henrietta, and the three boxvans and caboose set off) The workmen needed stone for their building. Toby helped, but sometimes the loads of stone are too heavy, and Percy had to fetch them for himself. Sometimes, he'd see Thomas. (Thomas arrives with Annie and Clarabel to meet Percy, hauling three freight cars and a caboose) *Thomas: Well done, Percy. Sir Topham Hatt is very pleased with us. *Narrator: An airfield was closeby. Percy heard the airplane zooming overhead all day. The noises of all was a helicopter. *Percy: Stupid thing! *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: Why can't it and go and buzz somwhere else? (arrives with three freight cars and a caboose to meet Harold, a new helicopter) *Narrator: One day, Percy stopped at the airfield. *Percy: Hello. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Percy: Who are you? *Harold: I'm Harold. Who are you? *Percy: I'm Percy. What whirly great arms you've got. *Harold: They're nice arms. *Narrator: Said Harold. *Harold: I can hover like a bird. Don't you wish you could hover? *Percy: Certainly not. I like my rails, thank you. *Harold: I think railways are slow. *Narrator: Said Harold. *Harold: They're not much use and quite out of date. *Narrator: He whirled his arms and buzzed away. (Harold flies away into the sky) Percy found Toby at the quarry. *Percy: I say Toby. That Harold, that stuck up whirlybird thing, says i'm slow and out of date. Just let him wait. I'll show him. *Narrator: (Percy couples up to four freight cars and a caboose and puffs away, still fuming) He collected his freight cars and started off still fuming. Soon, they heard a familar buzzing. *Driver: Percy. *Narrator: Whispered his driver. *Driver: There's Harold. He's not far ahead. Let's race him. *Percy: Yes, let's. *Narrator: Said Percy. Percy pounded along, the cars screamed and swayed. *Driver: Well, I'll be a ding-dong dang! *Narrator: Said the driver. There was Harold. The race was on! *Driver: Go it, Percy! *Narator: He yelled. *Driver: You're ganging! (Percy races against Harold toward the Wharf with his cars shaking and rattling) *Narrator: Percy had never been allowed to go fast before. He was having the time of his life. *Percy: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! *Narrator: He panted to the cars. *Cars: We don't want to, we don't want to. *Mr. Conductor 1: They grumbled. It was no use. Percy was bucketing along with flying wheels and Harold was high and alongside. The fireman shoveled for dear life. *Driver: Well done, Percy! *Narrator: Shouted the driver. *Driver: We're ganging! We're going ahead! Oh good boy, good boy! *Narrator: A distant signal warned them that the harbour wharf was near. *Percy: Peep peep peep! Brakes, conductor, please? *Narrator: The driver carefully checked the train's headlong speed. They rolled onto the main line, and haulted on the wharf. *Percy: Oh dear! (arrives at the Wharf on time with his freight train) *Narrator: Groaned Percy. *Percy: I'm sure we've lost. *Narrator: The fireman scrambled to the cab roof. *Fireman: We've won, we've won! *Narrator: He shouted. *Fireman: Harold's still hovering. He's looking for a place to land. Listen, boys. (Harold lands in the airfield) *Narrator: The fireman called. *Fireman: Here's a song for Percy. (singing) Said Harold the Helicopter to our Percy you are slow. Your railway is out of date and not much used you know, but Percy and his stone cars did the trip in record time, and we beat the helicopter on our old branch line. *Narrator: Percy loved it. *Percy: Oh, thank you! *Narrator: He said. He liked the last line best of all, and was a very happy engine. Nameplates *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Narrator: Bill and Ben are tank engine twins. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome and a small squat cab. Their freight cars are filled with china clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. (Ben's whistle tweets) The twins were now kept busy pulling the cars for engines on the main line. And for ships in the harbor. (Bill's whistle tweets as he pushes the cars under the crane and tweets his whistle again. Bill and Ben shunt the freight cars) One morning, the arranged some cars and went away for more. (the freight cars disappear as Bill and Ben come back) They returned to find them all gone. (the twins' whistles tweet) The twins were most surprised. Their drivers examined a patch of oil. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: That's a diesel. *Narrator: They said. *Bill: It's a what-le? *Narrator: Asked Bill. *Ben: A diseasel, I think. *Narrator: Replied Ben. *Ben: There's a notice about them in our shed. *Bill: Coughs and sneezles spread diseasels. *Ben: You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday. It's your fault the diseasel came. *Bill: It isn't. *Ben: It is. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: Stop arguing, you two. *Narrator: Laughed their drivers. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: Let's go and rescure our freight cars. *Narrator: Bill and Ben were horrified. *Bill and Ben: But the diseasel will magic us away like the freight cars. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: He won't magic us. *Narrator: Replied their drivers. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know if you're twins. (only their names are off) So we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do. *(Ben's whistle tweets, then Bill's as they move on) *Narrator: Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the diesel. (the twins keep puffing) They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. (first, Bill tweets his whistle as he passes Wellsworth, then Ben does the same) Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on a siding with the missing cars. (Ben stays and Bill keeps going) Ben hid behind, but Bill went boldly alongside. (Bill sneaks up next to the diesel and tweets his whistle) The diesel looked up. *Boco: Do you mind? *Bill: Yes. *Narrator: Said Bill. *Bill: I do. I want my cars back. *Boco: These are mine. *Narrator: Said the diesel. *Boco: Go away. *Narrator: Bill pretended not to be frightened. *Bill: You're a big bully. *Narrator: He whimpered. *Bill: You'll be sorry. *(Bill backs up behind) *Narrator: He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side. (Ben shows up) Ben now came forward. *Ben: Car stealer! *Narrator: Hissed Ben. He ran away too. Bill took his place. (the twins keep driving the diesel crazy) This went on and on until the diesels eyes nearly popped out. (they tweet their whistles loudly as the diesel's eyes roll) *Boco: Stop! You're making me giddy! *(the diesel's horn honks) *Narrator: The two engines gazed at him. *Boco: Are there two of you? *Bill and Ben: Yes. We're twins. *Boco: I might have known it. *(Edward comes up) *Narrator: Just then, Edward bustled up. *(Edward blows his whistle as he backs on to some cars) *Edward: Bill and Ben, why are you playing here? *Bill: We're not playing. *Narrator: Protested Bill. *Ben: We're rescuing our cars. *Narrator: Squeaked Ben. *Ben: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. *Edward: There's no cause to be rude. *Narrator: Said Edward, severely. *Edward: This engine is a metropolican vicar's diesel electric type two. (Boco's theme plays) *Narrator: The twins were most impressed. *Bill: We're sorry, Mr. Uh... *Boco: Never mind. *Narrator: The diesel smiled. *Boco: Call me Boco. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars. *Edward: That's all right, then. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Now off you go, Bill and Ben. Fetch Boco's cars, then you can take this lot. (Bill and Ben puff sadly away) There's no real harm in them. *Narrator: He said to Boco. *Edward: But they're maddening at times. *Narrator: Boco chuckled. *Boco: Maddening. *Narrator: He said. *Boco: Is the word. Nameplates *Duck is shown. *Devious Diesel is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Narrator: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. (Bertie goes all around Sodor) It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. (Edward starts to pull out of the station, hauling a red coach, Stephen's coaches, Annie, and Clarabel) *Henry: Did you see him straining? (while pulling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Knapford coach, and Spencer's red Express coach) *Narrator: Asked Henry. *James: Positively painful. (while pulling a green and yellow coach, Catherine the Coach, and a red mail car) *Narrator: Remarked James. *Gordon: Just pathetic. (while pulling a red and yellow Express coach and Old Slow Coach) *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Duck. *Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. *BoCo: You're right, Duck. *Narrator: Said BoCo. *BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. *Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! *Narrator: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. *(Bill and Ben take the visitors to their home in some cabooses) *Narrator: Everyone had a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. (Bill and Ben return home) Then, Edward took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. (Edward puffs away with his five coaches) Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. (a tired Edward finds something wrong) Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack... *(Snap!) *Narrator: ...something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward?. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Edward: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Edward: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Come on! (moves cautiously forward, causing the first coach to help the other two get going, and forcing the other two to come along too) *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. *Edward: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. *Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! *Narrator: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearily, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. (a tired Edward pulls in to meet Henry) *Edward: Peep peep! *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. Ending Sequence *Thomas is at the end of the movie looking at the Season 1 and Season 2 episodes that appear, but is also looking at the screen, and is winking at us. *Made By Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan. *That's All Folks! Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan